


Nihil Interit

by archeoptah



Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: От сожаления нелегко избавиться; призрак Терезы преследует их обеих.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nihil Interit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835266) by [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger). 



> От Автора: Название бессовестно позаимствовано из моего любимого комикса, «Песочного человека» Нила Геймана, и происходит из второй половины выражения omnia mutantur, nihil interit — всё меняется, ничто не исчезает.

Илена отводит меч в сторону быстрым движением запястья.  
— Тебе нужно тренироваться, — говорит она. — У тебя воля к победе, но техники она тебя не прибавит.  
С последним словом она наносит удар — Клэр уклоняется без особых усилий. Хоть она и воин, созданный из плоти и крови Терезы, она слаба, неудавшийся эксперимент — у Организации не могло получиться иначе. Но Илена не столь в этом уверена. Неудачный эксперимент не должен читать ёки так, как это делает Клэр, или реагировать с такой быстротой и точностью. Но девушка всё ещё наивна, слишком безрассудна, и это убьет её быстрее, чем физическая слабость.  
Илена атакует снова, в этот раз быстрее — её восходящий удар встречен сталью, Клэр наступает с вновь вспыхнувшей свирепостью и поразительной скоростью. Илена замедляется, провоцируя противницу, затем делает шаг назад и наносит быстрый укол в незащищённый бок Клэр, подсечкой сбивает её с ног. В настоящем сражении за этим последовал бы удар в голову или нисходящий удар сплеча по ключицам и грудной клетке, который чисто рассечёт легкие и сердце. Вместо этого Илена позволяет Клэр упасть и ждет, пока та поднимется.  
— Сосредоточься, — бросает она. — Не позволяй мне лишить тебя равновесия.  
Клэр вскакивает на ноги — кровь струится по её боку, девушка тяжело дышит, зубы её оскалены и острее, чем должны быть. Склонив голову, она что-то невнятно шипит — возможно, ругательство, — единственной рукой крепко сжимает эфес меча. «Это может стать проблемой», — думает Илена. В действиях Клэр давняя стыдливость, и если с ней не справиться, то девушка будет проливать кровь в гневе — а гнева в ней и так предостаточно. Это неудивительно — Илена помнит, через что проходят воительницы с низким рангом во время тренировок и после них, и очень сомневается, что всё это поменялось с тех пор, как она отказалась от жизни солдата. Пусть даже и так, подобная слабость губительна.  
— Достаточно. Нужно отдохнуть. Нам обеим.  
— Я в порядке, — возражает Клэр.  
— Это не так.  
Девушка выдерживает её взгляд еще несколько мгновений, достаточно долго, чтобы Илена поняла, что это преднамеренный вызов, — « _самоуверенность, вот оно_ » — прежде чем склонить голову в согласии. Но ведь она соглашается, и Илена испытывает внезапный прилив гордости и за вызов Клэр, и за её самоограничение. Слишком давно у неё не было ученицы. Она уже даже забыла, как ей этого недоставало.  
— Сегодня было лучше, — отмечает Илена. — Ты начинаешь понимать, как это делается.  
Клэр выглядит поражённой, она отводит взгляд, выражения её лица накладываются друг на друга, словно разноцветный веер.  
— Не...   
Илена резко качает головой, прерывая её.  
— Я и не собиралась. Я не настолько щедрая, чтобы лгать тебе. Ты неплохо справилась.  
Клэр ничего не отвечает, только касается бока, где всё ещё высыхает кровь, затем будто решает, что красная поблескивающая влага на её руке — любопытная вещица или ответ на так и не заданный вопрос.  
— Недостаточно хорошо, — наконец говорит она, и когда она отворачивается, смотря в сторону озера, Илена отпускает её. Не время для снисхождения, как и для жалости к себе. Время беспощадно — Илена не сомневается в этом. И если нельзя предложить девушке другого утешения, боги ведают, она заслужила немного уединения и покоя.

Позднее этим вечером, по окончании тренировки, когда уже сгущаются сумерки, Илена рубит дрова одной рукой. Это на удивление легко по прошествии стольких лет — как и большинство занятий со временем и многократным повторением. Удивительно и то, сколь сильно её успокаивает монотонная работа.  
Она дала Клэр задание собрать в саду дикий лук, сладкий горох, зимнюю тыкву и зелёную капусту. Дни становятся холоднее, зима, словно старая, серая и настойчивая собака, рыщет у порога. Илене зима нипочем, а вот её саду — не очень. С тех пор как она обосновалась в этих местах, она научилась быть предусмотрительной. Она всегда сажает только те растения, которые переживут холода.  
Девушка работает в тишине, подавленная после спарринга, даже её аура едва мерцает, словно присыпанный костёр. Она неуклюжа с одной, к тому же неосновной, рукой. Ненадёжное орудие возмездия Терезы, если честно — но, вспоминая прошлое, Илена не уверена, что Тереза вообще захотела бы отомстить. Не перед смертью. Может, вообще никогда.  
Её мысли то и дело возвращаются к тому, как билась Клэр — и точно, и отчаянно, на одних лишь инстинктах. Интересная стратегия. Чем сильнее оппонент, тем больший эффект возымеет техника. Она сражается со слабыми противниками так, как этого никогда не делала Тереза, но всё равно, в этом есть потенциал. Более того, подражание чему-то или кому-то.  
Илена делает паузу, отставляет топор, потягивается, разминая мышцы и вытаскивая из волос листья, и испытывает чувство горечи. Не должно быть больно видеть кого-то с силой, заимствованной у Терезы. Илена не отрицает, что это не так.  
Не имеет значения. Она делает вдох-выдох, концентрируется на том, как поднимается и опускается её грудь, как расслабляются плечи и шея; теперь давнишняя печаль — ничто по сравнению с этим. Небо в отдалении уже темнеет, хоть солнце ещё не полностью исчезло за горизонтом; воздух звенит от птичьих голосов и жужжания насекомых. Комарам кровь клеймор не по вкусу, но Илена всё же слышит, как они жужжат, находясь прямо за пределами её круга зрения и стремительно подлетая к его границам. Озеро — дом комарам в такой же степени, как и ей, и она полагает, что не может этого оспаривать. Разве не имеет каждое создание права отстаивать своё существование?   
Она решает, что для костра достаточно дров, как достаточно и дел, которыми следует заняться. 

Когда приближается Илена, Клэр прекращает своё занятие, напряжённая, осматривается вокруг. Илена идёт медленно, расслабившись и опустив взгляд. Никакой угрозы. Она останавливается в нескольких шагах и не докучает указаниями или банальностями.   
— Если то, что ты сказала мне ранее — правда, — говорит она, — то ты вместе с клеймор, называемой Фантом, убила Пробудившегося. Одного из первых поколений.   
— Да.   
— Это не возможно для воительницы сорок седьмого ранга.   
Клэр смотрит на неё, осторожно, будто ожидает ещё одного удара.   
— О чём конкретно ты пытаешься меня спросить? — задаёт она вопрос, в этот раз без опаски, просто без выражения, с ожиданием. Спокойная, как застывший воздух в самом центре циклона, это не _настолько_ интересно.   
Илена не отвечает. Она смотрит на темнеющее небо, на далекие хребты гор, окружающие её маленькую долину, и думает о том, что находится за ними. Она полагает, что для чужака эта долина кажется безопасным местом. Это не так, конечно. В долине, в сплетении корней и ветвей, под тенями листьев, тоже кроется опасность. Да и сама Илена является её источником, как и все клеймор, — враги бывают и снаружи, и внутри. Илена не может сказать, понимает ли Клэр, как она сама, чего будет стоить недооценка.   
— Послушай, — в конце концов говорит Илена. — Чего бы ты не придерживалась, что бы не вело тебя вперед, тебе нужно отказаться от этого. Или совладать с этим прежде, чем это окончательно подчинит тебя.   
— Ты знаешь, что мною движет, — отвечает Клэр, оглядываясь. — Ты знаешь, _почему_.   
Внешне она кажется спокойной, неподвижной, как замерзшая река, но под спокойным тоном её голоса кроется рычание зверя, золотой отблеск в её глазах — не просто отражённый свет. Илена качает головой. Маленькая подопечная Терезы, может, и выросла, но ни капли не изменилась. В своём собственном разуме, или не только в нем, она — голодный, оборванный, заблудившийся, потерянный и озлобленный ребёнок, склонный блуждать на грани.   
— Да, — соглашается Илена. — Да, знаю. Мой совет всё ещё в силе.   
— Твой _совет_ , — выдыхает девушка, прежде чем замолчать. Безо всяких сомнений, разозлённая. Но не без причины. Илена чувствует всю тяжесть обвинения всякий раз, как на неё смотрит Клэр, — а может, ей просто кажется.   
«И что же, — хочется ей спросить, — что бы ты приказала нам делать, если бы Тереза Слабая Улыбка пробудилась?». Но Илена ощущает, как ложь переплетётся с правдой ответа, словно плющ обвивает дуб, и ничего не говорит. Если она хочет прощения или оправдания, она их тоже не услышит.   
Тереза мертва. В её смерти не было нужды. Сожалеет ли об этом Илена или нет... уже сложнее сказать.  
— Я гоняю тебя сильнее, чем любого другого ученика, — она произносит единственное оправдание, которое может дать, и, возможно, единственное, нужное ребёнку Терезы. — Ты понимаешь это, так? Просто нет времени на что-то иное. У тебя есть дела, которые нужно закончить, а я...   
«Я уже много прожила, — думает Илена, — и есть долги, которые мне следует отплатить».  
— Понимаю, — отвечает Клэр.   
Не понимает. Ещё нет. Но Илена знает, что Клэр поймёт. Илене хочется многое сказать: «всё будет хорошо» и «ты сделаешь то, что должна». По крайней мере, насчёт последнего Илена уверена, но никак не узнать, имеет ли она право говорить такое ребёнку Терезы.   
— После того, как уйдешь, — вместо этого произносит Илена, — не забывай об этом.   
— Твой совет? — вновь спрашивает Клэр, в этот раз улыбаясь с лёгкой, слишком знакомой иронией.   
Илена качает головой. Она сокращает расстояние между собой и Клэр, опускается на колени рядом с ней, погружает пальцы в тёмную почву сада и говорит:  
— Не забудь вот это.   
«Не забудь, что нам место и здесь, — имеет она в виду. — Не забудь, что нам уготована не только смерть».   
Клэр кивает и слегка касается земли с чем-то средним между почтительностью и завистью — подобные чувства слишком хорошо знакомы Илене. Это забавно, как... чужое воспоминание об освещенных деревенских окнах, так мир выглядит со стороны.   
— Твой дом, — говорит Клэр, и в этот раз она, кажется, понимает. — Не забуду.   
— Отлично, — отвечает Илена и добавляет, поддавшись внезапному порыву: — Знаешь, она бы тобой гордилась. И об этом не забудь.   
— Ты уверена?   
— Абсолютно.   
— Я думаю, — тихо говорит Клэр, — я думаю, она бы тебя простила.   
Что сомнительно и, возможно, совершенно неуместно. Но Илене кажется, что совсем не это хотела сказать Клэр, совсем не от имени мёртвой. Удивляет, в конце концов, то, как сильно и как мало изменяется прощение. Важный выбор уже был сделан в прошлом, а сейчас она просто плывёт по течению, влекомая силами, которые превосходят её собственные, — но их влияние слабее, меньше, чем то, которое на неё когда-то оказывали.   
— Пойдём, — говорит Илена, протягивая Клэр руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться. — Не стоит терять времени, нам многое предстоит сделать.   
Клэр поднимается самостоятельно, вновь улыбаясь, как когда-то Тереза: с кажущейся мягкостью, под которой скрыта ледяная холодность — на мгновение это причиняет боль, пока Илена не выдыхает и не выкидывает это из головы. Она права насчёт времени и дел, как права и насчёт того, как всё должно закончиться — речь сейчас не о втором шансе. Не для неё. Подопечная Терезы всё ещё юна в плане гордости и упрямства — что отлично доказывает то, как быстро и самостоятельно всё пытается сделать она.  
«Дух воина», — думает Илена. В детстве у неё тоже такой был. Он сослужил ей добрую службу, а при должной удаче и всегда будет.   
Закат окрашивает небо в благородные красный и золотой, и тени Илены и Клэр ложатся прямо перед ними.


End file.
